


Wild Lillies

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Promiscuity, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lillie's life is a lot calmer than it used to be, and she's ready to start living for herself and seeing the world in better days without the specter of danger looming over her. But within the sweet and soft Lillie may be something a bit more indulgent and carnal than anyone could have ever imagined. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Returning to Professor Kukui's lab felt so odd to Lillie as she stepped into the familiar lab under much different circumstances than when she had last been here, coming scared and alone into the hospitality of a strange man who had offered to help her. It was all so chaotic back then, when she fled the Aether Paradise with Cosmog in tow, washed up on the shore and thankfully found by the very woman Wicke had told her to go and seek out. It was insane coincidence that had set her on the strangest of paths, but all that was over now. Lillie was done with the chaos, Nebby was now with Moon and much better off, and Lillie had decided that she was ready to be a Pokemon trainer, in a manner of speaking.

"I'm surprised you're so eager for it, cousin," the professor said, happily going through the computer system for the Pokemon he'd promised her. "You always looked so worried whenever I was fighting one, and I can't leave a scratch on most Pokemon."

"I've... Come around a little bit." Lillie was only halfway telling the truth there as she stood sheepishly behind him. "If I can be a trainer like Moon, I won't have to worry about anything, and I don't have to go hard on them. We can take it slow; I probably won't do the Island Challenge or anything." She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, hoping she didn't have to justify things any more as she eagerly awaited her prize. "And with Nebby gone, I could use some company again." Immediately dipping back into justification, Lillie felt like she was tipping her hand a bit too much on how much she was lying, how all the layers of justification and explanation were going to get suspicious if she continued too long.

"Ah, I get ya. No better company than a Pokemon!" Completely oblivious to the matter, Professor Kukui continued to go through the system until finally settling on the page. "Ah, there it is! Just the Pokemon for you; a Charmander. I'm fresh outta native Alolan Pokemon, but you don't mind somethin' like that, do you? He's a real great fit though, he'll suck up to you plenty but then he'll go and be fierce in battle. Ha ha, you need a little something strong to back you up out there."

Lillie's eyes lit up in excitement as Charmander was withdrawn from the computer system, the Pokeball zapped into place on his desk, and all Lillie could do was let out a nervous, "H-he?" that also betrayed a little too much excitement. "I mean--yes, a Charmander sounds amazing!" She was genuinely delighted by the news, happily accepting the Pokeball from the professor. "Thank you so much! You've done a lot for me already, and I really appreciate the help here."

"Don't sweat it, cousin, you're always welcome to come back. You're the best assistant I ever had. You gonna send him out?"

"Uh... I feel like I should be somewhere private for that," Lillie said, eyes darting off to the side, excitement and nervousness nagging at her in tandem. "If that's okay with you, I don't want to seem ungrateful, but..."

"Nah, it's all cool." Kukui shrugged it off. "Gotta make friends on your own terms, yeah? Go have fun with him, Lillie, and come back soon."

"I will, thank you!" Lillie took the Pokeball and scurried happily off, rushing away from the lab in a flurry of excitement and heart-pounding delight. She had done it. She held in her hand a Pokemon. Her very own Pokemon, for the first time in her life. It was almost too good to be true, her heart racing as she rushed off to the Pokemon Center to get a room for the night. A private room. A room where she could be alone with her Charmander, and hope that he was ready to give her what she simply could not help but crave.  
********************  
A lot happened in the Aether Paradise. Some things that nobody ever talked about, but which Lillie had seen time and time again. One of the most frequent of those unspoken things was what some of the foundation employees did with some of the Pokemon receiving treatment, Pokemon who had certain needs to be sated. There were entire job positions within the foundation--and still were, even under Wicke's new management--for people whose job it was to tend to Pokemon sexually, which always proved to be popular with Pokephiles who could catch wind of such a position, but which more often than not recruited internally from people who expressed interest in what everyone saw as a promotion, and not just because of the good pay.

After a few months on the job, most Aether employees came around to the twisted secrets of the Paradise, and there were few people who had come in non-Pokephiles and didn't convert after being exposed to it and the temptation for too long. Nobody ever mentioned it to outsiders, keeping it one of the best kept secrets of the Foundation, but open practice of Pokephilia had become frighteningly common.

And in the middle of it all was Lillie. Lillie never did anything like that, but not exactly because the idea disgusted her. Rather, she was excited by it, enticed by every chance she got to watch. Sometimes it was happening casually out in front of her as she went about her day, while other times she'd sneak into the Paradise and hide somewhere she could watch. Not even hiding because she wasn't allowed to be there, but just because she felt awkward and shy about it, almost a little ashamed of how much she got turned on by watching it. Everything that Lillie knew about sex, she knew from seeing humans and Pokemon fucking, as twisted as it was. It had given her a strange view on sex and relationships, but one that she was excited by.

Lillie could never forget the first time she realized that she was into Pokemon. She'd watched many times before, and never really knew how to feel about what she did and why she kept going back, but that time she understood, hiding out in a dark corner with a hand up her dress. She kept coming around even if he didn't understand it, kept getting off and trying to feel out why she was here and why she kept doing this. It didn't make much sense, but sense didn't seem to be stopping Lillie much as she lay there in the shadows, panties down around her knees, fingers slowly working at her dripping, slick mound, whining as she watched before her at the surprising madness she would have never expected to see.

The bright and perky Aether employee Christie was down on all fours, her butt up high in the air as a Herdier mounted her, thrusting feverishly away at her to the excited, moaning delight of the dark haired girl. "Such a good boy! Your rehab is coming along so well. Maybe this time you'll trust me enough to knot me. Come on, boy, stick that big, fat knot into me, show me how far you've come!" The Herdier atop her certainly felt like he was coming along, feverishly thrusting into the human girl he mounted. His thrusts were rapid, harsh, and he panted heavily as he took to pounding her, driven by a fervid, burning need to please and to feel the pleasure he ached for.

A female Primeape who usually had her hands balled up and looking for a fight had something else to do with her grip as she gripped the cocks of Kent and Eli, two more Aether employees who stood there with their pants around their ankles. She didn't seem to have any reservations about doing something other than fighting as she jerked them off feverishly, the steady stroking of their cocks only made even better by the way she leaned to one side or the other and dragged her tongue along the cock heads for good measure. It was a lewd display from the unlikely Pokemon, who moaned in need as she looked up at the humans.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll fuck you once we've cummed on your face," Eli scoffed.

Lillie's fingers worked harder at her pussy than last time, her thighs glistening and slick with all her dripping juices, and she could feel herself sinking to depths of need and hunger more potent than anything she'd felt before. She didn't know why, but this was the time it all came together for her, as she stood there looking at the boys and the girl enjoying their time with the Pokemon for once wished she could be there, wished she could enjoy it too. She couldn't even begin to imagine how good that Herdier cock would feel inside of her virgin pussy, while Primeape's slick, dripping folds must have been so desperate; Lillie wanted to slide underneath her and eat her out to help alleviate some of the pressure before maybe letting one of the boys fuck her while the other took his turn with Primeape's pussy.

It felt so shameful and embarrassing, but it didn't feel as much of either as it should have. Especially as she drew closer and closer toward a crushing orgasm, toward something raw and brilliant. Fingers deftly worked at her dripping mound, moans rising up hotly from her lips as she kept working eagerly at her own needs, the desperation that rose hotly within her swelling higher and hotter. Suddenly she wasn't just seeing this as sex, but the kind of sex she wanted to be involved in, going from "Why are they having sex with those Pokemon and why do I find it so hot?" to "When can I join in?" But she couldn't join in, too shy to even imagine something like that. No, Lillie may have been caught up in ideas and twisted interests that hardly sounded innocent at all, but to act on that? No, Lillie could never do such a thing.

Instead, she watched, nervous and lingering on the fringes, fingers all out in pumping needily in and out of her pussy, until finally it became too much for Lillie. She came, biting down on her tongue as she tried to keep from losing herself too much to it, her hips rocking needily as she felt more pleasure than she had any idea what to do with. Acceptance felt good, and there was nothing better than to the throbbing delight taking her now as she leaned back against the wall, still watching the employees getting fucked by Pokemon, still masturbating to it. Even as she shivered, even as her sensitive body tingled all over with the exciting sensations she really had no hope of overcoming.

Lillie changed that night in ways that she would never be able to shake.  
*************************  
Sitting at the head of the bed, Lillie released her new Charmander from the Pokeball, fingers pressing too tightly against the smooth metal ball. She was as nervous as could be about the reality of what she was doing, about the way that she actually let herself open up to the possibilities suddenly upon her. Lillie knew she shouldn't be so nervous, but knowing and being were two very different things, and Lillie couldn't keep herself from the reality of what she was doing or how much it left her chest tight and her head aflutter. Letting Charmander out of his ball was the big plunge now.

Emerging from his Pokeball, Charmander looked around confused, his eyes quickly falling onto Lillie. As he laid eyes on the girl sitting across from him he started to understand what was happening, and let out some excited noises as he laid eyes on who he understood to be his new trainer. The fact a sweet, smiling, pretty blonde was said trainer only made it better as Charmander leaned forward and waved one of his short arms toward her.

"Ah, you're already happy to see me?" Lillie asked, surprised by the sudden and eager response from the Pokemon. "I'm Lillie, I'm going to be your trainer from now on. I hope that's okay with you." Leaning forward, Lillie put a hand out, extending it toward Charmander in a gesture of friendliness, offering to him some affection as she sat there, relieved by the smile on his face but still not wanting to jump the gun.

Charmander seemed fine with it, putting his hand into Lillie's and letting out more excited sounds as he looked up at her, happy to just be out of the computer and finally with a trainer for once. It was an exciting moment for him, one made all the better as he reached forward and threw himself at Lillie, going for a hug that had him pressing his head against her chest and clinging eagerly to her as he let out soft noises, happy to feel her.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought," Lillie mused aloud, staring down in glee at her Pokemon and his sudden burst of affection. "Well I'm glad, Charmander. We're going to have a lot of fun together, I just know it." She put an arm around Charmander, holding him in close as she felt his warmth; like a fire type ought to, Charmander felt very hot to the touch, and Lillie could already tell that snuggling up to him was going to be a dangerous thing for her better good, but then, that danger was exactly what she was now trying to find a way to wrap her lips around as she sat there, trying to think about how to follow suit next.

"So, Charmander," she said meekly, deciding it was time to go for it. Lillie drew back a little bit, biting her lip as she looked at the Pokemon peering curiously up at her. "Uh... There's something I'd like to do, if you would like to join me. I don't really want to fight very much. Sometimes, maybe, but I mostly just want Pokemon so they can be my friends, and so we can... Well, here, I'll show you." Lillie was surprised she could get out as many words as she did in a row, that she wasn't stumbling over everything to an embarrassing degree. It was so strange to think about where she had come and how much everything she did was almost too ridiculous to be real, but she was in too deep now to stop.

Lillie began to pull her dress up slowly, taking her time with what she did as the careful, nervous delight of what she was doing began to really nag at her. Slowly exposing herself, she lifted her dress up to reveal to the confused Charmander and his wide eyes her bare snatch; she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress. Charmander leaned in, confused and staring up at Lillie, seeing her burning up brightly, cheeks red as she sat there and looked meekly in turn at her new Pokemon.

"Do you know what to do?" Lillie asked, biting her lip as she felt time slow to a brutal crawl, agonized by the way that Charmander just stood there and stared. Lillie had been geared up to give her virginity to her first Pokemon, and now she wasn't sure what he was thinking or what he would do, if she was going to get the luck she sought or not. It nagged at her, leaving Lillie a little frayed as she sat there on the verge of embarrassment or joy. "Mm, Charmander? Are you--ah!"

In the dark, it had been hard to see, but she caught sight then of what she had been looking for. From within an exterior pouch, Charmander's hardening cock began to emerge; a bright orange dick that grew larger and firmer as he rose to full mast, his hands starting to run along her thighs as Charmander looked happily at Lillie, slowly shifting into position between her legs. He made some soft cooing noises as the blonde reached down to wrap her fingers around his cock.

"I'm so happy!" she cried out, giving him a few slow, loving strokes, feeling the incredibly hot dick in her hand. "This is really happening. I can't believe it. O-okay, Charmander, I'm ready now. Please, take me, be my first."

Charmander nodded, making more eager noises as he shifted into position, helped along by Lillie's hand guiding his cock. He may not have had the same burning excitement over this as his new trainer, for whom this had been an exciting first long in the making, but he was still eager to sink forward and bury his cock into Lillie with a slow, careful stroke, making his trainer moan and twist as she lay slumped against the headboard and pillows, delighted by what she felt.

"Oh good boy!" Lillie whined, biting her lip as her hands held tightly onto him. The pleasure was immediate as the cock sank into her, bigger than fingers, driven by the touch of another, and so incredibly warm. There was a heat to the cock sinking into her that helped push Lillie to heights even greater than she could have achieved on her own, already able to feel herself wrapped up in the affection of finally being filled by something other than her own digits. "You feel so good! This is going to be perfect, Charmander. I'm ready for this!" There was no shame now. Not for Lillie, no matter what. She was having too much fun to care now, as she felt her Pokemon inside of her, felt the pressure and relief she had been too long without.

All that time watching enviously, wishing she had the strength to join in, wishing she could have fun like they were... It had all come to a head for Lillie, and now she was realizing just why the Aether Foundation employees all got into it. There was something almost too good about the feeling of Charmander's cock inside of her, about looking between her legs and seeing a Pokemon thrusting away. Charmander was only two feet tall, but he made up for his size with exciting speed and an eagerness to please that seemed almost too immediate and sweet for Lillie to ignore. He was making sure that nothing got in the way of his duties, and with a nice, firm cock to thrust away at Lillie with, it didn't matter if he wasn't some big, furry dog mounting her.

If anything, starting small was how Lillie could feel most comfortable with it, coaxed slowly into what she was doing as she lay on the bed and happily let the Pokemon at her. It was so exciting, so freeing. There would have been something too intimidating about a big Pokemon and the pressures of their larger, more intimidating cocks, but here, Lillie could lose her virginity to what was still a very nicely hung Charmander, who at only two feet still packed a cock that would have been perfectly fine and average on a human, which was exactly what she had been hoping to feel. The rumble of moans in her throat helped show her eagerness as she lay there, holding tightly onto him and letting him have his way with her. This was the perfect way to start, losing her virginity in the sweetest of ways with her very own starting Pokemon.

Charmander rocked his hips back and forth eagerly, moving as quickly as his little body could as he clutched Lillie's hips, resting his head down against her chest as he raced. Every moan he made was an eager one, driven by a rush of excitement and need that seemed indomitable. The tight embrace of her slick pussy had him craving more, his incredibly warm cock slamming into her again and again as he gave in completely to the chance to go all out on her. It was too good for him to ignore, the swelling bliss he felt within him getting stronger as he gave into it all.

Lillie couldn't help but wonder if there was something peculiar about the way Charmander just gave in to her request to fuck her. Were all Pokemon just eager to fuck humans if invited to? She rarely saw any Pokemon in Aether Paradise not want to get involved with the humans, so maybe they were just waiting to be asked to. And if that was the case then maybe Lillie had a thriving future of Pokephilia ahead of her, but for the time being she just clung to her dear Charmander and embraced him, living in the present and enjoying everything about the way he took her. Lillie didn't care about tomorrow as long as she could enjoy today.

Being fucked like this was more than Lillie could handle though; it was her first time and she was utterly unprepared for just how warm the cock opening her up was going to be. Unable to keep herself together the blonde found herself coming unraveled, crying out in surprise and delight as an orgasm tore through her body and the writhing, needy girl gave up everything to the pleasure. Back and forth she moaned, rocking feverishly on the bed as she cried out, "Cum in me, Charmander! I want to feel you finish in me, please. Make my dreams come true and--ah!" Her orgasm reached an even hotter, needier point as she got just that, Charmander letting out a gleeful yelp as he buried himself inside of Lillie tightly, holding onto her as hard as he could as he gave in to the pleasure.

His cock twitched within her spasming inner walls, her slick and greedy twat spasming around his cock and begging him for what followed, something Charmander was all too happy to surrender to. Thick, gooey, incredibly hot spunk pumped into Lillie, setting her alight. Her first creampie. It was an amazing sensation, one that only made her thrash harder on the bed at her fitful orgasmic peak before she came down from her high, whining as her shuddering, blissed out head began to steady itself and she sank limply into place. "So good," she whimpered.

Charmander rested his head down against her, sighing in relief as he clung to her, and Lillie could feel herself definitely becoming smitten with her adorable new friend.

"We're going to have so much fun together, Charmander," she moaned. 'I just know it. But let's take a short break now first; I don't want to tire you out too quickly, and we have all night to get to know each other better."

Lillie had no idea where all of this was going, but she could not have been happier to find out,.


	2. Gladion's Helping Hand

"Can you help me with one last thing before I go?" Lillie asked, clutching her skirt nervously as she stared up from her bed at Gladion. Her brother had come to help her pack up for her journey, having been able to enjoy taking his own path but knowing she'd spent all her time running around and not really been able to see the world or enjoy herself. Not that Gladion had really enjoyed himself either, but the stresses she was under paled in comparison. Gladion may not have been the kindest of people, but when it came to Lillie he would always do whatever he could to help her.

"Anything," he said, pushing clothes into the duffel bag that once held Nebby. He hadn't folded them properly, and some growls of frustration showed off his growing impatience with what he was doing as he tried to put on a strong face. He stopped bothering and just looked up at his sister. "What do you need?"

"Well..." Lillie immediately felt like she had made a horrible mistake in doing this, shivering as embarrassment took her and a certain creeping sense of worry washed over her. Was she really saying this? Really about to do something so ridiculous? It was awful and shameful and she had no idea how to handle it in any practical means, but she felt like if there was anyone she could share this with, it was Gladion. "You know how I got my Charmander?'

"Right," Gladion said, brow furrowing. That was why he was here helping her pack. Where could this be going? He studied her for a moment, tapping into her embarrassment and realizing slowly. "Lillie! Did you--" Gladion knew about all the debaucheries pervading the Aether Paradise. Knew them even better than Lillie did. Team Skull had been the same way, and during initiation he'd actually had to fuck a Pokemon in front of a bunch of them, and found himself sinking into that same world. A world that he was hoping his sister could be above.

"I couldn't help it. Curiosity got the better of me, and I just... It happened." She wasn't being honest at all, and had known exactly what she was doing, moving with intent to do it, but Gladion didn't need to know any of that. "And it felt really good."

"Yeah, it does," Gladion agreed, and he caught the way she looked at him with surprise, but didn't let it hang long enough for to follow up. "But what do you want to know about it? I'm happy to tell you anything, so that you can stay safe. I'm going to worry a lot about you, especially if it seems like you're going to get up to that kind of trouble."

"No, don't worry, I'm going to be okay! And right now it's only my Charmander I'm thinking about doing that with. It's not questions I need to ask, it's..." Her thighs pressed together nervously. "I want to know how to please a man, Gladion. Can you help me?"

Everything inside of Gladion tightened up at his sister's very unsubtle request. "Lillie," he said, like he was about to say more, but then promptly trailed off. He saw the way she fretted with her skirt, the colour in her face, the nervous gaze staring hopefully up at him. He owed a lot to Lillie for running away long before she did, leaving her with their deranged mother and only moving to help her after she'd been kidnapped by his new 'friends'. That debt perhaps coloured his whole perception of this all a little too much, made him a little too willing to give Lillie what she wanted, even when, like now, it was patently insane. "Okay."

Lillie let out an excited noise, jumping up off of the bed and throwing her arms around her brother. 'Thank you!" she shouted. "You're the only boy I would want to do something like this with. You don't have to do much, I just need to practice some things so that I can... Nngh, we should stop talking, let's just get started." She looked nervously at her brother, staring into his eyes, tongue dragging slowly along her lips as a spike of worry suddenly hit her, hesitation catching in her throat and leaving her briefly without the resolution needed to pres onward.

Gladion dealt with it swiftly by pulling her into a kiss right then and there, instinct taking over as he let frustration get the better of him just a little bit, driving him to just go for it. One hand in her hair, the other running along her body, he gave his sister a kiss and threw shame away, not letting it bother him or register like it should have, not letting anything give him pause or concern as he just went for something insane and immediate. It felt more right than he would have liked, his hands finding confidence and firmness as they pulled her in tighter, as he felt her own hands fumbling and grabbing at him, nervous and uncertain. There was something lacking in conviction behind her touch, but he was ready to jut feel this out enough to let it happen.

"Thank you," she said softly once the kisses broke away, his pants already gone and out of the way as she got him undressed and absolutely ready for this. His underwear followed, and she grabbed hold of his cock, already half rigid, shivering and throbbing in her grasp as she stroked him quicker, nervous gasps bubbling up in the process. "Y-you're really big," she whined. She'd only ever had sex with a Charmander before, so there was a lot between what she was used to and what she now held. "But I'm not going to let that stop me." She put on a bold face, smiling up at Gladion as she sank down toward her knees. "I promise to do my best to make you feel good."

Gladion groaned loudly in response to the first kiss that his sister laid onto his cock, accentuated by just how insane and wrong this was. And yet there he stood, welcoming that wrongness, so committed to his sister that he allowed her to do whatever she wanted to him, not for a moment considering anything else. Lillie was everything to him, and if this was what she wanted, he was going to oblige happily. Gladion shifted over with her toward the bed, and he sat down on it, getting ready to go and offering himself up to her with his legs spread out to give her all the room she needed.

Down on her knees and ready to feel things out, Lillie took to the task of giving her first blowjob with a sense of awe and discovery. Gladion's big cock gave her plenty of time to feel things out and experiment in as many ways as she could, and she wanted to use this as a learning opportunity, a way to push onward and try out a myriad of things that could hopefully help her find a good footing and indulge in all manner of delights at once. She started off with kisses, a flurry of them moving with excessive eagerness all along his shaft, adoring it as much as she could and without hesitation, letting the pleasure take root within her. It was a slow start, something aching steadily and throbbing up progressively hotter as she went, taking her sweet, careful time with everything she was doing.

It was an exploration of so many curiosities all at once. Lillie had before her a penis bigger and more impressive than her Charmander's was, and she wanted to take advantage of that. Charmander wasn't going to stay so small forever, after all, and she could learn a lot from this in time to handle him as he evolved and grew and became a force to be reckoned with. That went doubly for the fact that as she begin to lick along Gladion's cock, she felt herself overwhelmed by a need just to suck on it for its own merits, for the incredible size and glorious delights bubbling up inside of her. Confidence swelled, as did the cock itself, which she felt throbbing in her grasp, making her cheeks blush as she began to indulge more.

"You're doing great, Lillie." Being supportive was all Gladion could really do in this position, groaning as he felt the mouth hard at work on his cock, dutifully sucking away as he leaned his head back a little bit, surprised this was happening but ready to see where it went. He stared down at his sister, watching her work and finding she looked absolutely adorable down on her knees, her bright eyes shining up at him proudly. She was radiant and sweet and all the things he'd always known, but never really saw in this light before. This was a strange kind of revelation, one he was woefully unprepared to be faced with.

Pressing boldly onward, Lillie took hold of his cock and brought her lips up to his head, letting out a nervous whine as she stared at him, saw the encouragement and the tension in his expression, and just went for it. She shoved her way down his cock, moaning as she took it in deep and immediately began to work at it tirelessly, loud moans rumbling around the cock as she worked her way down it. She'd sucked off Charmander a little bit, but his cock paled in comparison to Gladion's, and she could feel the tension and nervousness getting to her as she pressed onward as firmly as she could, hoping to find her footing and confidence in the motions she was going through, eager and quick and completely wound up.

Pushing down further, Lillie took her time with Gladion's cock, not knowing exactly what she was doing or how this was all going to pan out but wanting to give it her best shot. Every push forward helped embolden her a little bit, helped her ease in tighter and feel the pressure mounting. There was something about what Lillie was doing that just felt right, and the more she gave in to it, the more comfortable she was with his cock, moaning around it as she pushed on bolder and deeper, mouth getting used to the feeling of being wrapped around his shaft. She hoped that her Charmander could grow up to be this well endowed, that this wouldn't only be good practice, but the kind of pleasure she could enjoy regularly.

"Oh, fuck," Gladion groaned. "Okay, there, it's--ah, fuck, just keep doing what you're doing. I'm loving this, Lillie. You're amazing." Genuine pleasure and a desire to give his sister all the love and attention she deserved helped push the sweet words from Gladion's mouth and keep him twisting about under the pressure of Lillie's undying affections. This was what he ached for, and the more he felt of her mouth's hot embrace the more he sank into accepting this was happening. His fingers ran through her hair and caressed her cheek, and every hang-up he felt about the idea of doing this with his sister melted away into acceptance and silence, willing to just see what was happening and to let it wash over him, as he gave himself up completely to her touch and her pleasure.

Emboldened by his compliments, Lillie drove forward, unrelenting in her approach and feeling the pressure getting to her more and more, hotter and needier and more exciting with each passing second. She moaned around her brother's cock, feeling no shame about what she was doing as she forced herself further down. His head met the back of her throat at the deepest point of each push, and she could feel him tensing up with curiosity and wonder, something urging Lillie forward even against anything sane or decent, and she couldn't refuse the pleasure seizing her or the raw, unfettered push to just give herself up utterly to everything that was happening.

With one bold push, Lillie took Gladion into her throat, and immediately she began to choke on him a little bit, eyes going wide as she gagged on his cock and shivered, feeling an urge to pull back in sudden, shocked worry, but just before she was about to do that she caught sight of his expression, the wide-eyed joy and excitement and pride that all swelled inside of Gladion at once. His response grew louder, chest tighter, and something inside of Lillie just felt a need to accept what was happening, to give in to it and embrace whatever was happening. She couldn't stop now.

Struggling through the gagging noises and the whining, Lillie continued to deepthroat Gladion's cock, stubborn and insistent as she pressed onward, bold and firm and losing herself a little bit to what she felt and the pressures that came with it. She was out of control, and the excitement taking hold inside of her flared up hotter by the second, leaving her thighs slick as her soaking wet pussy relished in all the raw, wrong thrills she felt. This wasn't what she should have been doing at all, but that made it more exciting, made it pleasurable. Lillie loved Gladion, and to be able to make him feel good like this kept her moving eagerly, tireless in her pursuit of all the relief she could give in.

That relief had Gladion twisting on the bed, moaning louder as he felt himself driven deeper and deeper into the twisted kind of sensations that he shouldn't have liked as much as he did. "I don't think you need practice," he groaned, shifting and squirming under the pressure her mouth was so eagerly providing. This was enough to leave him thinking twice about a myriad of things all at once, and the bubbling tensions got the better of him, made him groan and ache as he drew closer and closer to the edge.

Unwilling to slow down, Lillie moved faster, seeing every second of Gladion's enjoyment as a reason to press on, to keep sucking and slurping on his cock. It was sloppy, it was a struggle, and it was even a bit messy, but this was an insane kind of thrill too good for her to want to stop, pressing boldly onward and refusing to slow down as she put forward as bold a face as she could. She did need practice, and this was exactly the kind she needed, all of her tension and forward pushes helping to train her throat for this, to get her accustomed to what she was doing and ready for the idea of being able to do this proudly, consistently, and much better still than she ever could before.

All the bubbling, insane pressure drove Gladion over the edge, and he wasn't ashamed of the pleasure throbbing through him, just surprised. Just dizzy. Just frustrated and frayed and so out of touch with anything that felt even vaguely real that he was unable to think clearly as the pressure seized him from within and he found himself surrendering completely to the pleasure, a groaning, bucking mess happily losing control as the sensations hit him and everything burned bright and hot. "Lillie!" he yelled. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" It wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever had, wasn't the biggest load he'd ever blown from oral sex, but the haze of pleasure and sensation creeping through him definitely felt special like few things ever before had.

Lillie felt so excited and proud of herself as her brother's cock erupted in her mouth, the shocked blonde gulping down every drop of cum, pulling back and letting it fill into her mouth as she felt the excitement, the satisfaction, the unhinged thrill of this all. It was strange and wrong and she was utterly out of control, but it just felt so right that she didn't fight it or shake the growing excitement that came with it. This was what she had been wanting, and after all that hard work she was glad to have succeeded.

When she pulled back further, Lillie gasped for air, excited and relieved to be able to breathe again as she stared up at Gladion, showing a weary smile as she looked up to him. "How did I do?" she asked, wiping away some of the spit off of her chin.

"You did great," Gladion said. "Let's move on now to the--whoa!" Gladion wasn't expecting Lillie to throw herself at him like she did, to shove forward so excitedly and take charge with such vigor, but she wasn't patient enough to slow down now, already tugging up at her skirt.

"I'm not wearing any panties," she admitted, biting her lip and showing that fact off as she slipped her skirt up. "I think it's... It feels nice. I like it." She felt so excited now, riding the rush of something dirty and twisted that ached through her, gave her pause and a sense of indecent delight that she could not get enough of. Lillie was in control now, and she wasn't going to relinquish that no matter what, eager to show off everything dirty and exciting inside of her that had been waiting all this time to get out.

Taking his cock in hand, Lillie confidently shifted atop Gladion's lap as he lay back. He wasn't sure this was the best position to teach, but he supposed it was the best for Lillie to learn at her own pace, accepting her shifting and squirming into place atop him. "I want you so badly," he confessed, grabbing at her as frustration ached through him. Something was taking root within Gladion that he didn't really understand quite yet, an excitement and depravity that had him not only wanting Lillie, but not showing any shame about that fact. It was strange and could really only get stranger, but he was resolute in the pleasure he felt and the need to just give in that drove him forward.

Once in position, Lillie pushed herself down onto Gladion's cock, overly eager and confident to a fault as she slammed down into place, gasping in excitement at the sudden sensation of fullness that overtook her. "I want you too, Gladion!" she shouted as she began to bounce on his cock. His size was trouble and she knew it, but there was nothing that could possibly slow Lillie down now as she began to ride him hard and fast, gritting her teeth at the almost throttling sensation of fullness that sought to undo her utterly. This was a lot to take, but Lillie was determined now to see this whole matter through and to show no sign of weakness, shoving herself down onto her brother's cock again and again.

"Don't push yourself," Gladion said, watching her fuck herself down onto his cock, loosening up slowly but putting herself through a lot to do it. In truth he knew it was pretty useless to say, knew she was going to be throwing herself into the deep end regardless of what he said, but he hoped he could at least maybe shake some sanity into her in the process. He had to at least try, and it wasn't an effort he let distract him from the pleasure. The raw, intense thrill of his sister's hot, tight, slick pussy around his cock as it begged him for more. She was incredible tight, even cuter and sweeter as she sat atop him and pushed herself with determination to ride his cock.

Nothing could stop Lillie. This was a lot of cock to handle, but there was a sense of urgency and need inside of her that pushed her onward, kept her stubborn and driven, moaning in excitement as she slammed down hard onto his cock, moans rising up out of control through the intensity and the throbbing. Pleasure started to push through as she got used to him and got used to what she was doing, and with that in mind she felt invincible, felt like nothing could have stopped her as she pressed onward, chasing the pleasure stubbornly and to the reward that had been waiting for her. "This feels so good!" she yelled, needy and impassioned, letting ntohing slow down her feverish riding of the amazing cock she was showing no hesitation toward riding hard.

Gladion groaned and grunted, shifting in place, beginning to thrust upward into the tight pussy begging for his touch as he let the pleasure take even firmer hold. He was on the right track here, and knew he just had to keep going, hands gripping his sister's hips and guiding her along as they found a steady rhythm together, moving in concert and letting the intimacy and their love for one another take the moment away. Through everything that happened, both knew they could trust the other more than anyone else, and they were happy to share in something private and intimate together, even if it was so strange and depraved, so undeniably wrong.

So willing to let 'wrong' not be something that bothered her, Lillie felt vindicated by the pleasure radiating through her. She became louder and more excited, vigorous in her delight and her need, chasing something that she couldn't imagine could ever be so bad. It was igniting things within her. First a Pokemon, now her brother; Lillie had gone in short order from virgin to ticking the two biggest marks of depravity she could think of, and the pleasure that came with it only helped give her confidence in her decisions, making her want to feel more of this, making her want to chase whatever curious pleasures still awaited her out there, undiscovered and ready for her to let herself go. Nothing could have ever felt as good as this did right now.

"You're great at this, Lillie. You don't need any help or lessons, you're amazing," Gladion couldn't believe he was commending Lillie for this, but he knew if she could take him okay, she'd be fine. She was smart enough to stay safe and not do anything reckless, and the bliss aching through him was too good for him to want to stop, groaning and twisting as he thrust upward, hammering into her and feeling himself losing control. "And I'm cumming again. Shit. Lillie, get off, it's--"

"No, cum inside of me!" Lillie demanded, slamming herself down onto Gladion's cock hastily, and she was rewarded for her urgency and frustration with a hot, gooey creampie flooding into her. Gladion yelled and growled, panic setting in as Lillie rode high on the thrill and danger of it all, unapologetic and moaning as she held him down and stared in his eye, smiling and showing that this was what she wanted as she came hard enough to make every second of it worthwhile, and Gladion had no choice but to calm down and relax in the face of her pleasure.

Lillie always got what she wanted.


End file.
